


Like a Human

by jumyouboshi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mechanical Lullaby, Romance, Slow Dancing, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: Mechanical Lullaby. Terra's endless curiosity leads him to ask Jane what a waltz is, and Jane agrees to show him.





	Like a Human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing a fic that doesn't involve Tasuku? Incredible
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for MONTHS but I only decided to write it a few days ago an hour before midnight. 
> 
> It's set in Mechanical Lullaby, so Riku's and Iori's dialogue are probably going to be a bit different from their canon selves! ie. Jane isn't as sassy and Terra's even softer than Riku.
> 
> Also, this is the music that I wrote this fic to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vQwyrwSyCI  
> Please imagine this as the music that plays when Jane and Terra begin dancing!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jane-san, what’s a _waltz?”_

Jane looked up from the books he had been organizing. Ever since Terra’s awakening and subsequent arrival at the library, Jane had been peppered with questions regarding the plethora of subjects that Terra had chosen to immerse himself in. It wasn’t as if he minded, though; as the robot doll in charge of the library’s upkeep, it was his obligation to provide information about the books when asked.

 “It’s a type of slow dance,” Jane said. “According to history books, it was quite popular among humans.”

Terra’s large, mismatched eyes shone with curiosity and wonder. “Dance…? Like the seven boys who sang and danced in that other book?”

“Not quite. I believe those boys were called _idols—_ humans whose roles were to sing and dance. Not every human could be an idol, but any human could waltz. Additionally, there can be many idols performing a dance, but only two people can waltz together.”

“Whoa… Jane-san, you know a lot!” Terra’s eyes seemed to light up with excitement. “So anyone can waltz?”

“Yes. So long as that person has a partner, it’s possible.”

A metaphorical light bulb seemed to go off in Terra’s head. “So can we waltz together, Jane-san?”

“Eh?” The sudden question threw Jane for a loop. “I suppose it’s not impossible,” he said slowly. “But shouldn’t you be focused on finding out what your role is? You have yet to uncover any leads with regards to that.”

“I… I know! But I want to try it at least once! It won’t take long, right? Just once… Please?”

Terra stared at Jane imploringly, simultaneously looking like a kicked puppy and an innocent rabbit, and Jane felt as if he had no choice but to give in. Refusing such a face felt like a crime on the same level of the cruelest of atrocities...

“Very well,” Jane said, resigned to the startling amount of power Terra had over him. “Just once. It will be hard without music, so let me find some. Please wait in the reading area for me. There should be enough space there for us to dance.”

Terra obediently padded over to the area as Jane grabbed a record off of the shelf and dusted it off before placing it in the phonograph. The needle threaded along the vinyl, and a soft orchestral tune began to drift through the vast library. Jane stood before Terra and took one of his hands into his own. He then placed his free hand on Terra’s waist.

“Eep!” Terra squeaked. Jane quirked an eyebrow.

“What are you getting so riled up about? This is the starting position of a waltz. Place your other hand on my shoulder, Terra.”

“L-like this? I didn’t know we had to be so close for a waltz...”

“Yes. I’ll take the lead so that you become familiar with the steps. Your movements are to mirror mine. When I step forward, you step back. When I turn, you follow. Do you understand?”

“Y...yes!”

And they began. Jane stepped forward. Terra stepped back, tense and nervous. Jane himself was unaccustomed to dancing, his own movements stiffly precise as he tried to keep in time with the music. The two dolls waltzed, moving like clockwork and mechanically stepping to the slow rhythm of the piece. Terra stumbled a few times, occasionally stepping on Jane’s toe or tripping over his own feet, with Jane hastily sweeping Terra into the next step before Terra could fall.

“You’re quite clumsy, aren’t you, Terra.”

“I-I’m sorry…!”

But then, something changed. Perhaps it was the gentle crescendo of the music, filling the library with its soothing melody. Perhaps Jane and Terra grew more practiced with every step they took. But as the music continued, the two dolls eased into the routine, their movements becoming smoother, more fluid; they melded together naturally, as if created for this very moment. By the time the piece had reached its climax, Jane and Terra had lost themselves in the other’s eyes, as if caught in their own world--a world with just the two of them.

Time seemed to stop, and it was in that second that lasted an eternity that Jane became acutely aware of Terra’s features; the way his smile adorned his face, the way his innocent, warm eyes glistened in the dim light of the library as they remained fixated on Jane’s, the slight rose tint of his cheeks, the absolute trust that he seemed to place in Jane to guide him through the dance.

Jane was certain that, if he had a heart, it would’ve been pounding.

The music came to a close, and it was with some reluctance that Jane and Terra slowed. However, neither pulled away, both simply breathless and revelling in the quiet yet comfortable silence that had blanketed them. It was Terra who broke that silence first.

“That was a lot of fun,” he said. “Thank you, Jane-san.”

And he smiled at Jane, smiled so warmly in a kind and fond expression that was meant only for Jane, and for the first time since his awakening, Jane found himself moving without thinking, his face slowly inching closer to Terra’s until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

It was a kiss that lasted for only a second before Jane pulled away again. Terra was staring at him curiously, and even Jane was startled at what he had just done.

“Jane-san…?” Terra tilted his head. “What was that?”

Jane cleared his throat. “Ahem… Forgive me. I’m not sure what came over me…”

“It wasn’t a bad feeling, though.” Terra smiled as he touched his fingers to his own lips. “I kind of liked it. What was it…?”

“Perhaps I’ll explain it in detail when you’re able to find a book on it.”

“Ah!! That’s not fair! There are way too many books here! I’ll never find it…!”

Jane only smiled coyly in response, but when something else had finally torn Terra’s attention away from Jane, Jane placed a hand over his own chest. Where a heart should’ve been, there was only a mechanical core; he was the very picture of a machine dressed to play the part of a human. And yet, the sensation he had felt when dancing with Terra was something beyond the programming in his circuits. Emotion, longing...love.

For those few brief moments, it was almost as if he were like a human.

“Jane-san!”

Jostled out of his reverie, Jane looked up to see Terra looking at him again, the same captivating smile on his face.

“I know I said just once, but I’d really like to waltz again sometime soon.”

This time, Jane smiled in response.

“Me too, Terra.”


End file.
